翼 : Tsubasa
by Ryn-s
Summary: Kyuhyun, Yesung ー "Sungie tak kan bisa terbang tanpa Wings-nya. Jadi, ini aku kembalikan." / "Semuanya pergi ketika mereka sembuh meninggalkan Sungie sendirian disini. Mereka berbohong saat berjanji akan selalu menemui Sungie." / "Aku janji tidak akan seperti mereka, aku pasti akan menemui Sungie disini. Aku 'kan sudah bilang akan menemani Sungie." ー KyuSung


"Hyuuuungieee~!" _namja_ kecil, manis dengan tiba-tiba menerobos masuk sebuah ruangan. Di dalamnya terdapat _namja_ cantik yang sedang berkutat pada buku di mejanya, meja kerja sepertinya. Sebuah jas putih tersampir di belakang sandaran kursi _namja_ cantik itu.

Tuk.. tuk..tuk..

_Namja _kecil tadi berjalan mendekat sambil memeluk boneka kura-kuranya erat. "Hyungie~. Boleh Sungie ke taman?" pintanya manja jangan lupa _turtle eyes_-nya yang sengaja dibuat untuk mendukung permintaannya. "Sungie ingin menunggu _Appa._ _Appa_ janji akan pulang hari ini!" ucapnya sambil bergelayut di lengan _hyung_-nya, masih mencoba merayu.

Heechul, _hyung namja_ kecil itu menghela napas. Lalu melirik adik manisnya yang sedang tersenyum polos. "Heum, _hyung_ izinkan! Tapi~ Sungie jangan lari-lari, _nde!_ Duduk saja di bangku taman sambil bermain dengan ddangkoma." Ucap Heechul sambil menatap boneka yang dipeluk Adiknya. "Kalau tidak. _Hyung_ akan memanggil perawat untuk mengawasi Sungie. _Arraseo!" _ lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut adiknya gemas.

_Namja_ kecil tadi –Yesung- menggembungkan pipinya. Bibirnya terpout lucu. "_Arraseo, hyungie!_ Tapi, _hyung_ jangan acak-acak rambut Sungie! Aish." Katanya. "Sudah _nde, hyung_. Sungie pergi dulu. Pay pay!" satu kecupan singkat Yesung berikan pada hyungnya sebelum pergi. Heechul tersenyum melihat tingkah adik kecilnya. Tak lama, perhatian Heechul beralih pada televise di ruang kerjanya. Sebuah berita.

_Breaking News_

_Pesawat South Korea Airlines boeing 777 penerbangan Jepang-Korea Selatan. Pukul 09.30 KST pagi tadi jatuh di area pegunungan Fujiyama. Dugaan sementara, Pesawat hilang kendali dan keluar jalur penerbangan lalu menabrak salah satu tebing pegunungan Fujiyama. Diperkirakan seluruh korban tewas. 110 Warga Negara Jepang dan 65 Warga Negara Korea Selatan. Termasuk pilot pesawat berkebangsaan Korea Selatan. Kim Jungsoo._

Traak..

Heechul lemas seketika, bolpoint yang dipegangnya jatuh membentur lantai "_Andwe, Appa!"_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **They are belongs to God, themselves and their parents.

翼 ー Tsubasa by me

**Casts: **Yesung**, **Kyuhyun, Heechul and other.

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typos, and many more~

**Genre: **Friendship, Family, Angst

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **Tsubasa** ..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Braaakk_

"Yak! Siapa kau?!" Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur tenang dikejutkan dengan suara bantingan pintu kamar rawat inapnya. Dia melihat seorang _namja_ manis –yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya- berdiri sambil bersandar di belakang pintu kamar rawatnya. Napas _namja_ manis itu terenggah seperti habis lari marathon. Peluh bercucuran di keningnya. Tak lama, _namja_ manis itu merosot duduk, lemas sekali. "Ya-yah! Kau kenapa? _Gwenchana?" _andai saja keadaannya tidak seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun mungkin sudah menghampiri _namja_ itu.

"Ssstt! Kau berisik. Sungie sedang bersembunyi. Diamlah!" ucap _namja_ manis itu pelan –Yesung- masih dengan posisinya.

"Tapi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk lemah, sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangannya meremas boneka kura-kura yang dibawanya dengan sangat erat. Seperti kesakitan. "_N-nde._ Sungie baik-baik saja."

Setelah cukup lama, keadaan Yesung mulai stabil. Napasnya sudah kembali teratur. Perlahan, Yesung bangkit lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terbaring di _bed_-nya. "_Anyeong~!"_ sapa Yesung ceria. Seakan lupa dengan keadaan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Yesung dari atas hingga bawah. Mengenakan jaket bertudung warna abu-abu dengan kancing tertutup semua, celana piama dan sandal rumah sakit sambil membawa boneka kura-kura hijau. Yesung terlihat lucu di mata Kyuhyun. Belum lagi matanya yang sipit dan bibir yang mengerucut itu.

"Yak! Kau mengacuhkan Sungie, eoh?! Menyebalkan!" rajuknya.

Seketika, Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya "_Aniyo!_" kilah Kyuhyun. "Eng, tadi kau…"

"Ah! Sungie tahu!" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong seenaknya oleh_ namja_ yang juga seenaknya masuk kamar rawatnya. "Kau pasti ingin bertanya alasan Sungie, masuk kesini. Iya 'kan?" meski tebakannya benar. Kyuhyun memang bermaksud bertanya tentang itu.

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk malas. "Ah! Tadi itu, Sungie dikejar perawat karena merusak tanaman dan bunga-bunga di taman, hehe. Makanya Sungie bersembunyi disini. Kalau tertangkap, Sungie bisa-bisa dimarahi _hyung!_" Ucapnya polos.

Kyuhyun melongo mendengarnya. "Dasar,_ pabbo!_ Tentu saja kau akan dimarahi!"

Bibir Yesung mengerucut lagi, matanya menyipit. Kesal. "Habis, Sungie marah dengan _Appa_! Sungie, sudah menunggu _Appa _dua jam di taman. _Appa_ bilang dia akan pulang hari ini dan menemani Sungie seharian disini. Huh! _Appa_ pembohong!" ucapnya sambil menghentakan kakinya dan meremas boneka kura-kura yang dari tadi Yesung pegang.

Kemudian, perhatian Yesung beralih pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. "Eum, _mianhae._" Ucap Yesung pelan sambil menunduk.

Kyuhyun mengeryit bingung. "Mengapa minta maaf?"

Yesung lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Sungie pasti mengganggumu kan? Maaf, _nde_."

Kyuhun membalas tatapan Yesung lembut, tersenyum. "_Aniyo, Gwenchana._"

Dan, entah mengapa melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Jantung Yesung seperti tesengat listrik. Berdetak lebih cepat. _"Astaga, hyungie! Sungie kenapa? Jantung Sungie, berdetak cepat sekali! Tapi, ini tidak terasa sakit. Huaa, Sungie takut!"_ ucap Yesung dalam hati.

"Sungie? Eng.. Sungie?" panggil Kyuhyun.

"A-ah, _nde_?"

"Namaku, Kyuhyun. Namamu, Sungie 'kan? Aku 13 tahun. Kalau kau berapa?" ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri masih sambil tersenyum.

Yesung yang sudah mulai ketakutan karena jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Hanya menjawab singkat. "_Nde._ Sungie 10 tahun! Eum.. Sungie, pergi dulu _nde, _Kyunie_ Hyung! Anyeong~!_" ucapnya kemudian berlari keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ck! orang aneh!" gerutu Kyuhyun yang begitu saja di tinggalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan pelan di koridor Rumah Sakit sambil memenggangi dada sebelah kirinya. Masih bingung dengan kejadian sebelumnya. "Mengapa hanya melihat senyum Kyunie _hyung_ jantung Sungie berdetak cepat ya? Umm, Sungie tanya 'kan pada Heechul _hyung_ tidak ya? Tapi, nanti Heechul _hyung_ khawatir. Aish! Sungie bingung!" monolognya.

Yesung berada di Rumah Sakit karena memang harus menjalani sebuah perawatan sedangkan Heechul, _hyung_-nya merupakan salah satu dokter spesialis di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Kosong? _Hyungie_ kemana?" gumam Yesung ketika sampai di ruang kerja _Hyung-_nya. "Mungkin, _hyungie _sedang ada tindakan." ucapnya lagi sambil menggidikan bahu. Kemudian berjalan menuju kursi kerja _hyung_-nya. Duduk disana.

Cklek_

"Hyungie!" teriak Yesung, ketika melihat Heechul memasuki ruangannya.

"Lho, Sungie? Bukannya Sungie sedang di taman?" tanya Heechul sambil berjalan menghampiri adik manisnya.

Yesung mengangguk imut. "_Nde!_ Tadi, Sungie memang ke taman. Tapi, Sungie bosan. Jadi, Sungie kesini saja! Tapi, _hyungie_ tidak ada. Huh!" jawabnya. Yah, Yesung tidak mungkin menceritakan juga bagaimana dia dikejar perawat 'kan? _hyung_-nya pasti akan marah karena cemas.

Heechul membawa Yesung duduk di pangkuannya. Lalu memeluk adiknya dari belakang. "Mengapa Sungie tidak kembali ke kamar saja, _eoh_?" tanya Heechul lembut. Berusaha tidak menangis. "Sungie 'kan harus istirahat."

Yesung menggeleng. Tangannya memainkan boneka kura-kuranya. "_Aniyo_. Sungie tidak lelah _hyungie_." Ucapnya. "_Hyungie~_ mana _Appa?_ Sungie sudah menunggu _Appa_ dari tadi. Tetapi,_ Appa_ belum pulang juga. _Appa_ janji pulang 'kan _Hyungie?_"

Heechul yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung. Air matanya sudah menetes. Namun, disembunyikan dengan cara menelusupkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil Yesung. Berusaha untuk tidak terisak. "_Nde,_ _Appa_ sepertinya tidak bisa pulang hari ini._ Chagy._ Tetapi,_ Appa_ sudah janji akan pulang. Sungie tunggu saja sebentar lagi, _nde!_"

Yesung menngguk polos. "Sungie rindu _Appa._" Ucapnya. Heechul memeluknya tambah erat. Heechul tadi pergi hampir dua jam untuk mengkonfirmasi berita di televise tadi pada perusahaan penerbangan yang dinaungi _Appa_-nya. Dan, berita itu benar. Sampai saat ini, Tim penyelamat masih berusaha mencari jasad para korban termasuk _Appa_ mereka, Kim Jungsoo.

"_Hyu-hyungie."_ Panggil Yesung.

"Heum? Apa Sungie?"

"Tadi, jantung Sungie berdetak cepat sekali." Adu Yesung. Seketika Heechul melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yesung cemas.

"A-apa?! kapan _chagy_? Mengapa bisa? Apakah kau berlarian, _eoh_? Sudah _hyung _katakan tidak boleh berlari! Sekarang bagaimana? masih berdetak cepat? apakah sakit? Kita ke Hangeng_ hyung _saja ya!_" _ ucap Heechul panik seraya menggendong Yesung.

"Aish, _Hyungie! _Dengar Sungie dulu!" cegah Yesung. "Tadi, memang berdetak cepat. Tetapi, Sungie tidak merasa sakit. Sungie bingung, _hyung_."

Alis Heechul mengerut. "Tidak sakit? memang Sungie sedang apa?"

Yesung tersenyum senang. "Tadi, Sungie bertemu teman baru, _hyung._ Sungie, melihat senyumnya. Sangat tampan! Lalu, jantung Sungie tiba-tiba berdetak cepat." Adunya polos

"Yak! Yesungie, kau itu masih kecil! Belum boleh jatuh cinta dulu pada orang lain!" semprot Heechul.

Yesung mempout kan bibirnya. "Mengapa_ hyungie_ marah pada Sungie~?" rengeknya. "Memang jatuh cinta itu apa?" tanya Yesung.

Heechul menghela napas. "Jatuh cinta itu, keadaan dimana seseorang menyukai orang lain. Tetapi, itu hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang dewasa! Nanti kalau saling jatuh cinta, mereka bisa menikah seperti _Eomma_ dan _Appa_. Sungie masih kecil! Belum boleh yang seperti itu! _Arraseo!_" ancam Heechul.

"Tetapi, _hyungie_ sudah dewasa dan jatuh cinta pada Hangeng _hyung_. Mengapa _Hyungie_ belum menikah?" tanya Yesung polos. "Oh! Apakah Hanggeng _hyung_ tidak jatuh cinta pada _hyungie_ ?"

"Yak! Kim Yesung!" omel Heechul.

Yesung bergeming dan malah asyik berkhayal di dunianya sendiri. "_Wah! kalau dewasa nanti Sungie akan membuat Kyunie hyung jatuh cinta pada Sungie! Biar kami bisa menikah! Ya ya, seperti itu! harus!"_ Tekad Yesung dalam hati.

Tak lama, Yesung mengucek matanya. Lalu, bersandar pada Heechul yang masih memangkunya. "_Hyung,_ Sungie mengantuk! Sungie mau tidur!" ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tidur? Tetapi, 1 jam lagi, Sungie harus terapi, _chagy._" Ucap Heechul, mengelus rambut Yesung yang membuat Yesung tambah mengantuk.

"_Shireo_! Sungie mengantuk, ingin tidur, _hyung~!"_ rajuknya manja.

"Tapi, Sungie harus tetap terapi agar cepat sembuh!" bujuk Heechul.

"_Andwe! _ Sungie tidak mau terapi hiks Sungie ingin tidur hiks." Ucap Yesung sudah terisak. Heechul tahu ini hanya alasan Yesung agar tidak ikut terapi. Tetapi, bagaimana pun Heechul tetap tidak tega jika adiknya sudah menangis seperti ini.

"Hah, baiklah. Sungie tidur. Istirahat _nde!_" ucap Heechul kemudian menggendong Yesung kembali kamar rawat inapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek_

"Akhirnyaa~! Sungie tidak salah kamar lagi!" ucap Yesung riang karena berhasil menemukan kamar rawat Kyuhyun setelah 3 kali salah masuk kamar. "_Anyeong, _Kyunie _hyung._" Sapa Yesung lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang dibantu duduk di kursi roda oleh perawat ber-name tag Lee Soonkyu. "Kyunie _hyung_ mau kemana?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku mau terapi, Sungie." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Ia kelihatan sibuk dengan benda yang dimainkannya. PSP.

"Terapi? Terapi apa? Sungie juga sering terapi. Pasti sakit!" ucap Yesung sok tahu sambil memeluk boneka kura-kuranya.

Suster Lee tersenyum mendengar ocehan Yesung. "Kyuhyun-ah akan menjalani _Fisioterapi_. Itu tidak sakit kok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum cantik.

"Apakah Sungie boleh ikut, Suster Lee?" pinta Yesung. "Sungie boleh ikut _nde, _Kyunie _hyung?_ Sungie bosan tidak ada teman~" bujuk Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggidikan bahu lalu menatap Suster Lee. "Apa boleh, Suster Lee?" tanyanya, Kyuhyun juga sebenarnya kasihan pada Yesung jika harus meninggalkannya sendiri.

Suster Lee tersenyum, "Kau adiknya Dokter Kim 'kan? tentu saja boleh. Asal, Sungie tidak boleh nakal, _nde!"_

Yesung tersenyum senang lalu ber-_high five_ dengan Kyuhyun. "Yaaay!" soraknya. "Biar Sungie yang mendorong, Kyunie _hyung_ saja. Suster Lee!"

"_Aniyo!_ Ini berat, nanti Sungie kecapekan. Biar Suster Lee saja yang mendorongku!" tolak Kyuhyun yang diikuti dengan terpoutnya bibr imut Yesung.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju lantai 3, lalu memasuki pintu kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak tirai tertutup. Di balik tirai pasti ada pasien yang sedang menjalani terapi. Kyuhyun dan Yesung akhirnya sampai pada tirai paling ujung dekat jendela. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun dilatih berjalan menggunakan kruk selama 10 menit lalu Kyuhyun dibantu untuk berbaring di bankar dan kakinya dilatih seperti mengayuh sepeda. Yesung memperhatikan semuanya. Terapi ini enak, pikir Yesung. Tidak seperti terapi yang selalu di jalaninya, menakutkan.

Habis semua itu selesai. Kyuhyun yang terbaring di bankar, kedua kakinya didekatkan pada benda seperti tangan robot. Setelah ditekan-tekan tombol yang ada oleh Suster Lee, tangan robot itu mengeluarkan sinar merah.

"Sudah hangat, Kyuhyun-ah? Atau terlalu panas?" tanya Suster Lee.

"Sudah cukup, tidak terlalu panas." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Suster Lee kemudian beralih pada Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan. "Nah, sekarang Sungie temani Kyuhyun dulu ya! Nanti 20 menit lagi, Suster akan kembali menjemput kalian." Katanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, sebelumnya Suster Lee pun menutup tirai dengan rapat.

Yesung kemudian duduk di samping bankar Kyuhyun. "Kyunie _hyung._ Apa itu sakit?" tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, ini rasanya hangat dan sedikit panas." Jawabnya.

"Kyunie _hyung, _memang sakit apa?"

"Tulang kakiku retak, dan sendi lututku sedikit tergeser. Karena tertendang lawan saat pertandingan sepak bola di sekolahku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Yesung menutup mulut sambil meringis. "_Omo_! pasti sakit _nde_ Kyunie _hyung_? Apakah bisa sembuh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sepertinya bisa. Tetapi, untuk bermain sepak bola aku tidak tahu. Katanya belum boleh bermain sepak bola dulu. Padahal, 2 bulan lagi ada pertandingan yang harus aku ikuti." Katanya Kyuhyun sedih.

Yesung ikut sedih mendengarnya, hampir menangis. " Hiks Kyunie _hyung,_ pasti bisa bermain bola lagi _nde_! Nanti, biar Sungie yang mengajari Kyunie _hyung_!"

"_Mwo?_ Memangnya Sungie bisa bermain bola?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Yesung mengangguk bangga. "Dulu saat di sekolah, Sungie adalah penyerang terbaik dalam tim sekolah!" katanya. Namun, tak lama Yesung menunduk murung. "Tapi, sekarang _hyungie_ melarang Sungie bermain bola lagi. Berlari pun tidak boleh! Huh, Sungie 'kan bosan kalau harus diam terus." Adunya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Memang Sungie sakit apa? kenapa Sungie bisa berada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Yesung menggidikan bahunya. "_Molla_~. Mungkin Sungie disini agar bisa menemani _hyungie_." Katanya. "_Hyung_ Sungie seorang Dokter di Rumah sakit ini!" ucap Yesung bangga. Kemudian, Yesung merogoh saku jaketnya. "Kyunie _hyung,_ lihat!" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah benda.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini Wings milik _Appa_. _Appa_ Sungie seorang pilot, _hyung!_ Katanya kalau ingin terbang harus memiliki ini." Jawabnya sambil menunjukan benda perak berbentuk sayap pada Kyuhyun. "Sungie rindu _Appa." _ Ucap Yesung lirih.

Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung, erat. "Mengapa Sungie bersedih?" tanyanya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Hiks Kyunie _hyung._ Kemarin _Appa_ janji untuk pulang. Tetapi, sampai sekarang belum datang. Padahal _Appa_ sudah berjanji untuk menemani Sungie. Hiks."

"Ssshh, _uljimma_! Kalau Sungie mau, aku akan menemani Sungie. Jangan menangis lagi, _nde!"_ bujuk Kyuhyun sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi _chubby_ Yesung.

Yesung akhirnya mengangguk imut. "Sungie ingin sekali terbang bersama _Appa_. Tetapi, _Appa_ selalu melarang, huh! Makanya kalau sudah besar Sungie ingin memiliki Wings seperti _Appa_. Agar bisa terbang! Nanti, kita terbang bersama _nde, hyung_! Sungie pasti mengajak Kyunie _hyung_ dan _hyungie_ Sungie." Ucap Yesung lalu tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, lalu tersenyum pada Yesung. Yesung yang menyadarinya langsung meraba-raba jantungnya. "Kyu-kyunie _hyung_. Jangan tersenyum!" perintah Yesung,

"_Mwo? Waeyo?"_

Yesung menggeleng. "Pokoknya jangan! Nanti jantung Sungie copot!" katanya polos. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu malah tertawa lepas. "Ish, _hyuung!_ Sungie tidak bercanda!" Yesung kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk memengang dada kirinya. "Rasakan! Benarkan jantung Sungie seperti ingin copot?" ucapnya polos.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, malu. "Yak! Sungie, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangannya kembali, agak kasar. Tidak bermaksud marah sebenarnya. Namun, ekspresi yang ditunjukan Yesung berbeda. Terlihat sangat terkejut. Mata sipitnya sedikit membola. "Sung-sungie. _Mianhae._" Ucap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Tiba-tiba Yesung memejamkan matanya erat sambil meremas boneka kura-kuranya. Kyuhyun sedikit panik melihat itu. "A-apa? Sungie kau kenapa?!" Kyuhyun panik.

Yesung menggeleng ambigu kemudian membuka sedikit matanya. "Kyu-kyunie _hyunghh_. Sung-sungie pergihh dulu." Ucap Yesung terengah dan langsung berlari pergi.

"Sungie! Mau kemana?!" teriak Kyuhyun sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul berlari panik sambil menggendong adik manisnya yang merintih kesakitan. Heechul menemukan Yesung sedang terduduk lemas di koridor lantai 3 sambil memeluk bonekanya erat.

"_Hyungieehh, _hiks sssaakiitthh~" rintih Yesung terus sambil meremas jas dokter bagian depan Heechul.

"Sabar, _chagy_. Kita sebentar lagi sampai!" Setelah tiba di kamar rawat Yesung, Heechul segera membaringkan Yesung di _bed_-nya. Kemudian segera memencet bell, memanggil Hanggeng untuk menangani Yesung. "Hangeng-ah, _ppalliyo! _Yesungie kesakitan!" ucap Heechul panik saat Hangeng datang.

"Chullie-ah. Tenanglah, sekarang lebih baik kau tunggu di luar dulu." Ucap Hangeng, Heechul mengangguk dan segera menunggu di luar.

Heechul terus meremas-remas tangannya gelisah, air matanya sudah menetes dari tadi. "_Andwe_, Yesungie. Jangan tinggalkan _hyung_! Yesungie pasti bisa kuat _nde!_ Jangan tinggalkan _hyung_ sendiri." ucapnya lirih sambil menangkupkan wajahnya. Kim Jungsoo belum ditemukan dan sekarang Yesung _collaps. _Heechul takut kalau Yesung akan meninggalkannya juga.

Cklek_

Heechul segera berdiri begitu mendengar pintu kamar Yesung terbuka, Hangeng keluar dari sana. "Bagaimana?!"

Hangeng tersenyum. "Tenanglah, Chullie. Yesungie hanya mengalami serangan ringan." Katanya, Heechul menghembuskan naspasnya lega. "Tetapi, jika ini sering terjadi itu juga cukup berbahaya. Di usahakan Yesungie tidak boleh keluar kamar dulu untuk beraktivitas berlebihan, seperti bermain berkeliling Rumah Sakit. Terlalu lelah juga bisa memicu serangan lagi."

Heechul menganggu paham, dari kemarin Heechul memang terlalu focus pada kecelakaan pesawat _Appa_-nya. Sehingga, sampai mengabaikan Yesung seharian. "_Arraseo_! Aku akan menjaganya sepanjang hari."

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke ruangan ku dulu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu cepat panggil aku. Sekarang, Yesungie sedang tidur karena pengaruh sedative. Mungkin Yesungie akan bangun 2 jam lagi. Kau bisa menunggunya di dalam." Ucap Hangeng.

Heechul tersenyum, mengangguk. "_Gomawo,_ Hangeng-ah."

"_Cheonma_."

Heechul duduk di samping _bed _Yesung. Yesung tertidur tenang dan tidak terlihat kesakitan lagi, dengan selang oksigen berada di hidungnya pasti tadi Yesung sangat kesulitan bernapas. Heechul tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut Yesung. "Yesungie jangan sakit lagi. Cepat sembuh _nde_!" ucapnya lalu mengecup kening Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Yesung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruang terapi, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertemu Yesung lagi. Yesung tidak pernah datang ke kamarnya lagi selama 7 hari ini. Kyuhyun khawatir dan merasa bersalah pada Yesung, bukankah Yesung pergi karena dia yang membentaknya, meski Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun juga ingin pergi menemui Yesung. Tapi, dia tidak tahu Yesung ada dimana.

"Apakah Sungie marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun gelisah.

Sementara itu, di kamar inap seseorang yang tadi dipikirkan Kyuhyun –Yesung-. Sedang terjadi sebuah perdebatan kecil antara Heechul dan Yesung, adik manisnya. Yesung yang sudah merasa bosan berada di kamar seminggu penuh hanya ditemani dengan ddangkoma, boneka kura-kura kesanyangannya ditambah juga rindu berat dengan Kyuhyun. Merengek minta diizinkan bermain di luar oleh Heechul. Jelas saja Heechul melarang keras. Dia hanya khawatir pada keadaan Yesung yang baru saja pulih.

"_Hyuuunngieee~_ Sungie ingin bermain~ Sungie bosan di kamar terus." pinta Yesung. Heechul menggeleng tegas, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Yesung yang bisa membuatnya luluh. Cukup dirinya menuruti Yesung untuk tidak terapi waktu lalu yang akhirnya berakhir seperti ini. Kali ini tidak ada kasihan lagi.

"Sungie sudah baik-baik saja,_ hyung_! Lagi pula nanti _hyung_ akan melakukan operasi 'kan? Yesungie akan sendirian disini." Rajuknya.

"Kalau begitu, _hyung_ akan memanggilkan perawat untuk menemani Sungie disini."

_Onyx_ Yesung membola sempurna. "_Mwo?! Andwe, Andwe!_ Hah, _Arraseo, hyungie_. Sungie akan tidur saja!" ucap Yesung sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Lebih baik dia sendirian dari pada harus diawasi oleh perawat. Nanti, aku tidak bisa kabur. Pikir Yesung.

Heechul tersenyum, sambil mengusap rambut adiknya. "Nah, Yesungie pintar. Nanti selesai _hyung_ operasi. _Hyung_ pasti menemani Yesungie lagi. _Hyungie_ pergi dulu _nde!_ _Jaljayo, chagy~_" ucap Heechul lalu mengecup kening Yesung.

"Hmm. _Jaljayo, hyungie_." Ucap Yesung sambil menutup matanya. Setelah beberapa lama dan cukup yakin kalau Hechul sudah menjauh dari kamarnya. Yesung cepat-cepat menyibak selimutnya kemudian menyambar jaket dan ddangkoma untuk dibawanya. "Kyunie _hyung~ _ Sungie datang!" ucapnya lalu berlari keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suster Lee, apakah suster mengenal Sungie?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika bersiap untuk terapinya. Sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah bisa berjalan sendiri menggunakan kruk. Tak lagi menggunakan kursi roda.

Suster Lee tersenyum seraya mengawasi Kyuhyun yang berusaha turun dari _bed_-nya. "Sungie yang kemarin? Adiknya Dokter Kim, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Iya, yang kemarin. Sungie bilang dia memang memiliki _hyung_ seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit ini. Apakah Sungie sakit, Suster Lee? Aku sering melihatnya kesakitan."

"Mengapa tidak Kyuhyun sendiri yang menanyakannya pada Sungie? Suster tidak berhak menjawabnya, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Suster Lee sambil membuka pintu.

"Whooaa, Kyunie _hyung!_ Sungie, kaget!" Tidak disangka, saat Suster Lee membuka pintu, Yesung baru saja tiba di depan pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Sambil tersenyum ceria. "Kyunie _hyung_ sudah bisa jalan, _nde_! Hebaat!" ucapnya sambil bertepuk tangan. Lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di samping _bed_ dengan kruk-nya. "_Anyeong,_ Suster Lee." Sapa Yesung ketika melewati Suster Lee, Suster Lee hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

Kyuhyun masih bergeming ditempatnya berdiri. Belum percaya kalau Yesung mengunjunginya lagi. "Sung-sungie? Bukankah Sungie marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya imut, wajahnya dimiringkan sedikit. Seperti sedang berfikir. "Marah? Sungie tidak pernah marah pada Kyunie _hyung_." Katanya. "Bahkan, Sungie merindukan Kyunie_ hyung_." Lanjut Yesung pelan sambil menunduk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Namun, kemudian kedua alisnya berkerut. "Lalu, saat di ruang terapi itu Sungie kenapa? _Mianhae,_ karena aku sudah membentak Sungie. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungie tidak marah, _eoh?_" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Yesung menggeleng cepat. "_Aniyo_. Sungie tahu Kyunie _hyung_ tidak sengaja. Eumm, saat itu Sungie pergi karena ingin pipis." Kilah Yesung sambil tersenyum polos. "_Mianhae_, seminggu ini Sungie tidak menemui _hyung_. _Hyungie_ melarang Sungie untuk bermain! Huh, menyebalkan. Padahal, Sungie sudah sangaaaat bosan!" katanya sambil mengembungkan pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Sekarang, bisa kita bermain, _hyung_?! Kita main bola _nde!_" tanya Yesung antusias.

Suster Lee yang memang dari tadi mendengar percakapan dua _namja_ kecil itu langsung menghampirinya. "_Mianhae_, Sungie. Sekarang Kyuhyun-ah harus terapi dulu. Nanti saja bermainnya setelah terapi ya!" bujuk Suster Lee sambil mengusap kepala Yesung yang tertunduk kecewa.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tidak tega juga pada Yesung. Lalu, perhatiannya beralih ke Suster Lee yang masih mengusap-usap rambut hitam Yesung. "Suster Lee, bisakah terapinya ditunda saja? A-aku juga merindukan Sungie." Ucap Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa membuat pipi _chubby_ Yesung merona. "Aku ingin bermain bersama Sungie dulu, _nde_ Suster Lee. Janji tidak akan lama. Setelah itu, aku akan terapi!"

Suster Lee terlihat berpikir, kemudian menatap Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Kedua_ namja_ kecil juga menatap dirinya penuh harap. Lalu, Suster Lee tersenyum. "_Jeongmal_, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan antusias dari Kyuhyun maupun Yesung. "_Yaksok?!"_ Tanya Suster Lee sekali lagi.

"Yaksok!" ucap Mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bermain!" ucap Suster Lee mengantar kedua _namja_ kecil itu ke taman.

"Yaaaay!" sorak Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suster Lee hanya mengantar mereka hingga duduk manis di bangku taman. Selebihnya, mereka berdua dibiarkan sendiri karena Suster Lee masih harus mengurus beberapa hal lain dan juga menyiapkan alat terapi untuk Kyuhyun nanti di lantai 3. Yesung terlihat memainkan boneka kura-kuranya sedangkan Kyuhyun di sebelahnya sedang sibuk memperhatikan kakinya yang sudah tidak digips lagi. Keduanya belum ada yang berbica semenjak sampai di taman.

Mata Yesung beralih, ikut memperhatikan kaki Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir sembuh. Bahkan sepertinya Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa kruk-pun sudah bisa. Kemudian, Yesung menerawang. "_Apakah Kyunie_ hyung _juga akan meninggalkan Sungie? Seperti teman-teman dulu?_" pikir Yesung dalam hati.

"Eum, Kyunie _hyung_~ Apakah _hyung _akan meninggalkan Sungie?" tanya Yesung memberanikan diri.

"_Mwo?_ Mengapa Sungie bertanya seperti itu?" kata Kyuhyun langsung menatap Yesung penasaran.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "_Aniyo_~ teman-teman Sungie yang dulu, kalau mereka sudah sembuh pasti akan meninggalkan Sungie. Hae-ya, Hyukkie, Ryeong dan Wonie _hyung_. Semuanya pergi ketika mereka sembuh, meninggalkan Sungie sendirian disini. Mereka berbohong saat berjanji akan selalu menemui Sungie." Katanya, lalu Yesung menghela napas. "Mereka tidak pernah datang, hiks. Apakah Kyunie _hyung_ juga seperti itu? hiks, _jebball_ jangan tinggalkan Sungie, hiks. _Hy-hyung~"_ Ucap Yesung terisak bahkan sudah menangis.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Yesung erat, Yesung membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. "_Ssshh, ulljima~_ Aku janji tidak akan seperti mereka, aku pasti akan menemui Sungie disini. Aku 'kan sudah bilang akan menemani Sungie." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hiks _jinjayo_, Kyunie _hyung?"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Nde!" katanya sambil menautkan jari kelingking mereka. Yesung tersenyum meski air mata masih ada di pipinya. Kyuhyun membantu menghapusnya. "Kalau tersenyum, Sungie jadi semakin cantik." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat pipi Yesung merona.

"Lagi pula, aku juga hanya sendiri di rumah. Aku juga bosan! Lebih baik disini bersama Sungie."

"Memangnya _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ Kyunie _hyung_ kemana?" tanya Yesung. Dipikir-pikir selama di Rumah Sakit Yesung memang tidak pernah melihat orangtua Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk sedih. Tapi, kemudian tersenyum lagi. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari senyum Kyuhyun. Takut jantungnya copot. "_Eomma_-ku sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Kalau _Appa_ sedang di China karena harus bekerja. Jadi, tidak bisa menemaniku." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba ceria.

Yesung yang mendengarnya merasa sedih dan bernasib sama. "Sungie juga tidak pernah melihat _Eomma_. Kata _hyungie_, _Eomma_ meninggal saat melahirkan Sungie." Ucap Yesung berkaca-kaca. "Gara-gara Sungie lahir, _Eomma_ jadi pergi. Lalu _Appa_. Kalau bekerja pulangnya selaluuu lama." Lanjutnya sambil menunduk. "Sungie masih punya _hyungie_. Jadi, Sungie tidak sedih. Nah, sekarang Kyunie _hyung_ punya Sungie. Kyunie _hyung_ jangan sedih, _nde!" _ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum. Mata sipitnya melengkung indah.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kyuhyun ceria.

Kemudian Yesung merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil Wings yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. "Kyunie _hyung!_" panggil Yesung sambil memperlihatkan Wings-nya. "Kata _hyungie_, orang yang sudah meninggal akan terbang ke surga. Makanya Sungie iri pada _Appa_ yang sering sekali terbang. Sungie juga ingin terbang karena mau menemui _Eomma_." Katanya. "Ini Wings milik _Appa_. Jika Sudah besar Sungie ingin memilik Wings sendiri untuk terbang ke surga menemui _Eomma_. Emm, Kyunie _hyung_ ingin menemui _ahjumma_ juga tidak?" tanya Yesung antusias.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Nanti kita terbang bersama, _nde_ Sungie!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"_Nde!"_ jawabnya Yesung. "Kyunie _hyung, _ayo kita bermain bola. Katanya Kyunie _hyung_ ingin Sungie ajari 'kan?"

"Tapi, kita tidak punya bola, Sungie. Lagi pula, kakiku masih sakit." Tolak Kyuhyun.

Yesung menggeleng. "Di taman bermain disediakan keranjang dengan isi banyak bola." Katanya. "Kyunie _hyung_ tenang saja. Kakinya tidak akan sakit kok! Pelan-pelan saja! Sekarang ayo ikut Sungie mengambil bola! Kyunie _hyung _coba lepas kruk-nya. Berani saja _hyung_. Tidak perlu takut." Ucap Yesung, dirinya pernah melatih Eunhyuk temannya dulu yang menderita patah tulang kaki lebih parah dari Kyuhyun. Jadi, Yesung tahu kalau kaki Kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja. Tinggal terapi sedikit lagi. Berjalan tanpa kruk, itu juga termasuk terapi 'kan?

"Sungie! Aku bisa melakukannya!" teriak Kyuhyun senang saat berhasil berjalan perlahan.

Yesung yang sudah dulu berjalan di depannya tersenyum senang, bertepuk tangan. "Yaaaay! Kyunie _hyung_ hebaaat!" soraknya.

Mereka pun akhirnya bermain bola bersama, meskipun kelihatannya hanya Yesung yang memainkan bola sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan latihan berjalannya. Sesekali Yesung bersorak saat tendangannya memasuki gawang kecil yang memang tersedia disana. Kyuhyun juga ikut menyemangati dan berusaha mengikuti permainan Yesung.

Sepuluh menit berselang, tiba-tiba Yesung menghentikan permainan bolanya. Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di pinggir lapangan mengeryit bingung, segera dirinya menghampiri Yesung ke tengah lapangan dengan tertatih. Yesung terlihat memejamkan matanya erat. Boneka dan Wings yang selalu dipegannya selama bermain jatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Tangan kanan Yesung mencengkram dada kiriya erat. Tak lama, Yesung jatuh lemas.

"Eunggh~" eluhnya. "Sssakithh, Kyuhhniehh _hyunghh_." Rintih Yesung.

"Sungie! _Irreona! _Sungie! Jangan buat aku takut!" panik Kyuhyun, dirinya berusaha memeluk Yesung. Peluh Yesung bercucuran, tangannya terasa sangat dingin saat Kyuhyun pegang.

"Hiks, _hyungghh saakitthh~" _ tangan Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat, terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Tolooong~! Susteeeer~! Siapa puun! Tolong aku!" Teriak Kyuhyun, air matanya sudah menetes melihat Yesung seperti ini. "Hiks Sungie kenapa?!" tak lama, beberapa perawat menghampirinya dan langsung menggendong Yesung ke dalam Rumah sakit. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tertatih. Tak lupa, mengambil boneka dan Wings Yesung yang jatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suster Lee tadinya ingin menjemput Kyuhyun dan Yesung ke taman untuk segera melakukan terapi. Tetapi, saat melewati koridor lantai satu dirinya dikejutkan dengan Yesung yang kesakitan terbaring di bankar dan didorong beberapa perawat yang terlihat panik lalu Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya di belakang dengan jalan tertatih tanpa kruk.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Suster Lee ikut panik.

Kyuhyun yang terisak menjawab tak jelas. "Sung-sungie tiba-tiba kesakitan, Suster. A-aku tidak tahu kenapa." Jawabnya, lalu mereka segera mengikuti bankar Yesung yang berhenti di Ruang ICU.

Mereka berdua tidak diperbolehkan ikut masuk. Kemudian, Suster Lee beralih pada Kyuhyun yang menangis. "Kyuhyun-ah kau tunggu disini, _nde! _ Suster akan memanggil Dokter Kim dulu!" titahnya, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. Lalu, Suster Lee langsung pergi entah kemana.

Kyuhyun terduduk di bangku yang ada di depang Ruang ICU. Dirinya memeluk boneka kura-kura Yesung erat. Matanya beralih pada tangan yang masih memegang Wings milik Yesung. "Sungie, jangan terbang sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Tak lama, Suster Lee datang bersama dua orang dokter. Heechul dan Hangeng, dokter yang selama ini menangani penyakit Yesung. Mereka berdua langsung masuk ke Ruang ICU. Kyuhyun ingin masuk saat pintu terbuka. Namun, ditahan oleh Suster Lee.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kita disini saja," ucap Suster Lee

"Tapi, Suster…" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh gelengan tegas Ssuter Lee, akhirnya mereka kembali menunggu di luar sambil duduk. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melepas pelukannya pada ddangkoma.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Yesung tidak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun selalu setia duduk di samping _bed_ Yesung, menemani Yesung. Bahkan, Kyuhyun tidak ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Jika dirinya tertidur. Barulah Heechul atau Suster Lee yang mengendongnya kembali ke kamar. Tetapi, saat Kyuhyun bangun, pasti dirinya akan langsung pergi ke tempat Yesung. Kyuhyun bahkan menolak untuk terapi. Tubuh Yesung yang kecil seperti tenggelam oleh alat-alat yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu namanya. Wajah Yesung hampir tertutup oleh masker oksigen.

"Kenapa Sungie tidak bilang kalau Sungie sakit?" monolog Kyuhyun saat berada di samping Yesung. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan hati-hati. "Sungie membuatku sedih dan takut." Katanya.

Air mata Kyuhyun menetes tanpa diduga. "Sungie jangan terbang dulu! Sungie harus bangun!" katanya "Kita akan terbang bersama 'kan?" Kyuhyun takut jika Yesung mendahuluinya terbang ke Surga.

"_Hy-hyuunghh._" Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya menunduk. "_Hy-hyungieehh_." Yesung bersuara lirih, tangan yang digenggam Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak. Tak lama, mata Yesung terbuka perlahan.

"_Hyungieeh_." Lirih Yesung lagi.

"Sung-sungie?! Sungie! Kau bangun?!" teriak Kyuhyun gembira. Dia langsung memencet bell yang tersedia untuk memanggil para Dokter. "Sungie bangun! Hiks, Sungie bangun!" Kyuhyun terisak saking senangnya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang menangis dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. "Kyu-kyunie _hyunghh."_ Panggil Yesung lalu tersenyum lemah, tak terlihat karena terhalang masker oksigen.

Heechul datang dengan panik bersama Hangeng dan Suster Lee. "A-ada apa? apa yang terjadi?!" tanyanya.

"_Hyungieeh_." Yesung berbisik lirih, tetapi masih terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Heechul. "_Omo! Chagy! _Kau sadar, sayang!" ucap Heechul langsung memeluk Yesung tak terlalu erat, dirinya menangis. Kyuhyun sedikit menyingkir dari duduknya.

"_Hyungie~" _ucap Yesung lemah, semuanya tersenyum senang.

"Apakah ada yang sakit? Biar Hangeng _hyung_ memeriksamu dulu, _nde!"_ Hangeng tersenyum seraya menyapa Yesung.

"_Aniya_. Sungie ingin bersama_ hyungie_ dulu." Rengek Yesung. Yang lain mengerti dan segera bergegas keluar dari kamar.

"Ayo, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau sudah melawati 3 kali terapi! Kali ini kau harus terapi. Suster yakin Sungie sudah baik-baik saja." Bujuk Suster Lee pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak rela meninggalkan Yesung.

"Kyunie_ hyung_~" panggil Yesung pelan. "_Hyung_ harus terapi agar cepat sembuh." Katanya. "Nanti kita bisa main bola bersama lagi."

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum. Kemudian mengangguk semangat. "_Jinjayo_, Sungie?!" tanyanya dan Yesung pun hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun pergi terapi bersama Suster Lee.

"Hyungie, mana _Appa_?" tanya Yesung lirih. Heechul meneteskan air mata mendengarnya. "_Appa_ mengapa belum datang, _hyung_? Sungie ingin bertemu _Appa_."

Heechul mengusap rambut Yesung lembut. "_Appa_ sedang mengunjungi _Eomma_, _chagy._ Jadi, belum bisa datang." Ucap Heechul lirih. Sebenarnya, Kim Jungsoo sudah di temukan. Dua hari lalu jasadnya dikebumikan di Incheon, kampung halaman mereka.

"Hiks, Sungie sakit. _Appa_ tidak datang. _Appa_ jahat, _Appa_ berbohong sama Sungie, hiks." Ucap Yesung terisak.

Heechul mengusap air mata adiknya. "_Uljimma,_ sayang. Ada _hyung_ disini yang menemani Sungie, ada Kyuhyun juga dan Hangeng _hyung_. Sungie jangan bersedih, _nde_!" bujuk Heechul.

Yesung menggeleng, masih terisak. Tapi, tiba-tiba matanya terpejam erat. "Hiks akhh." Pekik Yesung. Tangannya mencengkaram dada kirinya erat. "Akh! Sa-sakitthh _hyunghh. _Eungh~!" Yesung menggeliat.

"Yesungie! Sayang dengar _hyung_! _Chagy_ dengar _hyung_ 'kan? Jangan sakit _hyung_ mohon! Hiks." Panik Heechul berusaha menenangkan Yesung yang memberontak.

"Akh!" pekik Yesung lagi.

"Yesungie jangan pergi~!" Heechul menekan-nekan bell, berharap Hangeng cepat datang. Dirinya sudah pasrah melihat Yesung yang seperti ini. Air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Hyunghhhhh…"

"_Andwe~!_ Tidak, _chagy_! Jangan tingalkan _hyung_ sendiri! _Aniya_~! _Aniya_~!" Heechul memeluk erat tubuh Yesung sudah yang terbujur lemas tak ada daya. Bunyi nyaring yang memenuhi ruangan itu tidak juga mengalahkan suara tangisan Heechul.

Hangeng datang beberapa saat kemudian bersama beberapa perawat. Melihat keadaan di depannya. Dia menghela napas berat. "Catat jam dan tanggal kematiannya." Ucap Hangeng tertahan, kemudian menghampiri Heechul lalu merangkulnya. Heechul menangis tersedu di pelukan Hangeng. Hangeng pun meneteskan air mata. Yesung sudah dia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng-_nya sendiri. Gagal menyelamatkannya tentu saja membuat hati Hangeng sesak, merasa tak berguna.

"_Mianhae_." Bisik Hangeng pada Heechul sambil mengelus-elus bahu Heechul, mencoba menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suster Lee, sebenarnya Sungie sakit apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka berjalan sedang menuju lantai tiga.

Suster Lee berhenti melangkah yang otomatis diikuti Kyuhyun. Suster Lee berjongkok dan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Memegang bahu _namja_ kecil itu. "Kim Yesung, atau Sungie adiknya Dokter Kim. Sudah menderita Jantung Koroner sejak lahir yang diturunkan oleh _Eomma_-nya." Jawab Suster Lee kemudian menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

Kyuhyun sendiri membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Tidakah Suster berbohong?!" tanyanya tak percaya, Suster Lee menggeleng pelan. "La-lalu apakah, Sungie bisa sembuh?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Suster Lee menghela napas berat. "Hanya donor jantung yang cocok, yang bisa menyembuhkan Yesungie." Jawabnya.

"Pakai jantung Kyuhyun saja, Suster! Aku rela agar Sungie bisa sembuh dan bermain bola lagi bersamaku!" ucap Kyuhyun polos.

Suster Lee tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa jantung, Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau jantungmu didonorkan pada Yesungie. Kau akan mati dan tidak bisa bermain bersama Yesungie lagi. Lagi pula, kau masih kecil! Belum boleh mendonorkan apapun. Dan, syarat untuk jadi pendonor itu juga tidak mudah." Jelas Suster Lee, Kyuhyun pun tertunduk murung. "Kita doakan saja, Yesungie cepat sembuh, _nde!"_ Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Suster Lee!" baru saja mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan. Seseorang memanggil Suster Lee dengan tergesa dan terlihat panik.

"Suster Jung? Ada apa?"

Suster Jung berusaha menetralkan pernapasannya dahulu, lalu menatap Suster Lee serius bahkah matanya pun keluar air. "A-adik Dokter Kim." Ucap Suster Jung terputus.

Suster Lee membelakan matanya, perasaannya tak enak. "Ke-kenapa? Adik Dokter Kim kenapa?" Tanya Suster Lee panik. Kyuhyun yang mengerti kalau Adik Dokter Kim adalah Yesung ikut memperhatikan pembicaraan dua suster itu.

Suster Jung yang sudah meneteskan air mata, beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Lalu, kembali menatap Suster Lee yang sudah terlihat sangat panik. Suster Jung kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya keluar lebih banyak.

Suster Lee yang mengerti pun menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "_M-mwo?_" air matanya juga menetes deras. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Kyuhyun. Suster Lee langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Suster Lee? Adik Dokter Kim itu, Sungie 'kan? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sungie, Suster?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, Suster Jung juga ikut memeluknya erat. "Suster kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak menangis saat mengantarkan pemakaman Yesung di Incheon. Diam-diam, Kyuhyun masih menyimpan Wings dan boneka kura-kura Yesung yang di bawanya waktu itu. Kyuhyun menatap Wings di genggamannya lalu pandangannya beralih pada kaca depan mobilnya, terlihat ddangkoma berada manis di atas dashboard mobilnya.

Kyuhyun menatap foto Yesung yang ada di makamnya, Yesung tersenyum sangat manis. _"Sungie, walaupun Sungie terbang lebih dulu. Tetapi, aku sudah janji akan terbang bersama Sungie nanti. Jadi, tunggu aku di langit ya!"_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Lalu perhatiannya beralih pada Heechul yang masih terisak pilu di samping makam Yesung. Di belakangnya berdiri Hangeng yang selalu setia menemani.

Kyuhyun pun berangsur mendekati mereka. "_Anyeonghaseyo Hyungnim._" Sapa Kyuhyun, membuat perhatian Heechul beralih padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menyodorkan Wings di tangannya pada Heechul. "Sungie pernah bilang. Orang yang meninggal akan terbang ke surga." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Sungie tak kan bisa terbang tanpa Wings-nya. Jadi, ini aku kembalikan." Heechul seraya mengambil benda perak itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyungnim_. Seharusnya _hyungnim_ jangan bersedih. Sungie sudah berhasil mencapai keingannya. Untuk bertemu _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjusshi._" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik makam-makam di sebelah makam Yesung. "Sungie pasti sangat senang. Dan, jika Sungie senan seharusnya _hyungnim_ juga ikut senang." ucap Kyuhyun panjang. Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sungie juga pernah bilang saat aku merasa sendirian. Kalau aku masih memilikinya. Sekarang, _Hyungnim_ jika merasa sendirian, _hyungnim_ masih memiliki aku. Dan juga, Hangeng-_uisa_." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik jahil pada Hangeng. "Jadi, aku mohon jangan bersedih lagi. Sungie tidak akan senang kalau melihat _hyung-_nya bersedih."

Heechul tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "_Nde, gomawo,_ Kyuhyun-ah!" katanya.

Tapi, Kyuhyun berdecak kesal sambil berusaha menata rambutnya kembali. "_Hyung_! Rambutku sudah diberi _gel!_ Jangan diacak-acak!" protes Kyuhyun. Dirinya 'kan sengaja tampil keren untuk melewati saat-saat terakhir bersama Yesung. Tapi, semua itu malah dirusak Heechul. Hangeng dan Heechul pun tertawa geli melihat Kyuhyun yang merajuk.

Kemudian, pandangan Heechul beralih pada foto Yesung di makamnya. "Yesungie, _hyung_ sudah tidak sedih lagi. Jadi, jangan khawatir, _arraseo_!" ucapnya, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum senang pada Heechul.

.

.

**End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berseragam putih hitam menyeret tas kopernya kesebuah tanah lapang. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memeluk boneka kura-kura hijau yang sudah terlihat tua namun belum usang dan juga menggenggam sebuah topi. Dirinya berhenti di hadapan sebuah gundukan tanah.

"_Anyeong_." Sapanya entah pada siapa. Tersenyum tampan, yang nyatanya dulu senyum itu bisa membuat jantung seseorang copot. "Kau apa kabar? Masih menungguku 'kan di langit?" ucapnya lagi.

"Aku punya berita menghebohkan. Hangeng-_uisa_ dan _Hyungnim_ sudah resmi menikah setahun lalu dan pindah ke China! Cih, mereka bahkan tidak mengabariku." Katanya. "Kau juga pasti sudah tahu lebih dulu 'kan? Ma'lum saja, selama ini aku sedang sibuk berusaha untuk menepati janji ku padamu." Ucap lagi.

Tangan kanan pria itu melepas pangangannya pada koper yang dibawanya lalu menunjuk sesuatu yang ada pada dada kirinya. Sebuah benda perak berbentuk sayap tersemat di bajunya. "Kau lihat? Sekarang, aku sudah memiliki Wings-ku sendiri!" ucapnya bangga. Kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Sekarang, waktunya aku menepati janjiku padamu."

"Ayo, kita terbang bersama, Yesungie!" katanya lalu memakai topi pilot-nya. Ya! sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang pilot dan terbang bersama Yesungie-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

**.. Finish ..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ini mau aku publish pas tanggal 2 juli kemarin , sekalian peringatan 4 tahun aku di FFn. Tapi, ternyata molor jauh banget! -_-

Ini juga merupakan salah satu OneShot terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. _Mianhae_ kalau malah jadinya ngaco hehe..

Dan ini, BAGIKU! Sudah Happy Ending yaa… semuanya sudah ternyum bahagia, dan mencapai keinginannya masing-masing. Jadi ini bahagia, iya 'kan? Iya gak! *nodongreaders* hehe _mianhae mianhae_ :)

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s-_


End file.
